A summer to remember
by meggsterIam007
Summary: Ana meets Christian at summer camp along with some new friends. HEA will not come easy as she is torn between two. Read how she learns to follow her heart. Rated t for now...


**I don't own fifty shades just the storyline. This is actually a book I've wanted to write about a real summer in my life. So the story actually happened to me I just changed the names of people. Ana will be very different as will Christian. There will be a happy ending. I already have chapters written so I will update them as soon as I change the names. I also have another account I write on but I can't remember my password and am waiting to reset it. Check it out the name is megryan2189.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As I took my duffle bag from the ever growing pile I looked around at where I would be for the next 2 weeks.

Summer camp. And not just any summer camp a youth group summer camp. As in a church. This year it's at a church college.

Me, Anastasia Steele, at a church camp. Now you see I do go to this church on Sundays and sometimes Wednesday nights but the life I live and some decisions I make...lets say they would be frowned upon.

Yet here I am along with Kate who used to be my best friend. Things change though I guess. As I walked to the dorms where we were staying I had no idea how much 2 weeks can start changing almost everything.

I listened to the youth pastor tell us what our schedules will be like. Luckily there are a few times we have to ourselves and we don't have to participate in the games unless we want to. I'm really happy about that one I'm not really the athletic type, although I am an athletic trainer at school but that's different. I walk up the stairs of the girls dorm and we're told to pick rooms. Everyone goes absolutely crazy. It's not like they're going to run out of rooms sheesh. I find an empty room and put my suitcase down on the bed by the window. Well at least there is a view of the fountain and courtyard. After a few minutes a girl a few years younger comes in and puts her bag on the other bed.

"Hey. I'm Haley. All the other rooms are taken so looks like we're roomies."

I nod. "I'm Ana."

"First time at camp?"

"This camp yes. I went to a kids camp when I was little."

She nods. "Well I've heard this camp is pretty fun."

I nod back. I'm pretty shy so I really don't know what else to say. "Well we have a little bit til dinner so I'm going to go look around."

"That's cool. My friends and I are going to look at the school store and stuff."

"Cool." I say and then we part ways.

I'm not sure how long I have been walking around when my phone vibrates in my pocket.

 _Hey bia. Hope u r having fun summer camp. Remember if u meet cute guyz get their #'s! See ya in 2 weeks! Miss ya! Xoxo ~Lauren_

I laugh as I read her text. Lauren is my other best friend. We are practically inseparable except for now, she didn't want to come to church camp. I just wanted to get out of town and this seemed like the best way. I text her back that IF I meet any cute guys I will get their numbers. I don't really plan to meet anyone. Plus I'm not really the girls that guys like. I have glasses, well contacts because I didn't want to wear glasses all the time. Not to mention I'm not one to meet people, yeah I'll talk if someone talks to me but I won't just go up to someone and start a conversation with someone I don't know. I had just hit the send button when I ran into someone. When I looked up I saw a gguy, a very very cute guy.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Shaking my head I say "oh no. It's my fault I was texting a friend. I'm sorry."

"Well if you were texting a friend I guess I could forgive you..." He tilts his head towards me.

"Ana. My name is Ana." I look away from him and pray for a distraction. if there was one thing I was worse at than talking to someone I don't know it's talking to cute guys. Sure I'll try to flirt but guys don't usually go for me so it's a moot point.

"Well I'm Christian."

"It's nice to meet you. Uh... I... I forgot something in my dorm so..."

I turn around and hear him say "Okay. See ya later Ana!" And it sounds like a promise.

I reach the dorms and see Kate and a group playing some card game and she asks me to join them. I take the only seat available next to a girl named Jenny and a boy named Parker. After playing a few rounds and losing I tell them I quit and start heading for the cafeteria so hopefully I won't have to wait in a long line. The girl Jenny and the guy Parker follow me out. We make small talk about how we like the camp so far and all agree that it looks nice. Parker seems a bit shy and keeps avoiding looking at me. As if I wasn't insecure already.

When we enter the cafeteria he spots his counselor and goes over to talk to him with that same promise to see ya later. I get in line with Jenny who is a cheerleader at her private school. She knows what an athletic trainer is so she knows we are more than 'water boys'. We're standing in line when I hear his voice again. Christian.

"Hey Ana. Told you I'd see you again."

I turn around. "Yes you did Christian."

Then Parker comes back and stands next to me on my left since Jenny is on my right. "So Ana want to sit together?"

His question takes me back because it came out of nowhere. "Uh...yeah sure."

He smiles and Christian rolls his eyes. I don't get it. He just wants to sit together. Before I can say anything Jenny grabs my wrist and says "Ana come on let's go to the front and check what they're serving. I think it's burgers but I want to be sure."

I nod as she pulls me away. "Jenny...you can smell the hamburgers."

She laughs. "Yeah I know. So tell me how it feels?"

"How what feels?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "You seriously don't know?"

"Know what?" I shave my head.

"That both of those boys like you. That's what."

They do?

What a weird summer this is turning out to be.


End file.
